wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Akira (Wii Sports). Akira is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, he is just like Marit, at Level ★6,. In Boxing, his Grade is ★3, just like Kaori. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Akira is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on a "MK8/MK8 Deluxe Ghosts" article, for making 1 edit on a Wii U article '''or for making 250 edits on Miis Who Love Light Green articles'. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. ('あきら'). * He appears as a staff ghost in Mario Kart 8. * He appears on artwork from Nintendo Land in a Samus Aran costume riding on the gunship from Metroid Blast. * '''Akira' was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In it, he states he is from Hyogo, Japan, and is a soon-to-be father. * In the internal files for Miitopia, Akira has dummied out nickname data. In it, he has ゃぱん (''-yapan'') after his name. Like with Rie, this is likely a portion of the word Japan, signifying him being Japanese. * In the Tomodachi Life official website, a Mii in the website appears similar to Akira. The Mii appears in the personality quiz section in the website. The Australian Tomodachi Life website reveals that this Mii's name is Adam Smith. ** Adam, Akira's lookalike, can also be seen in a promotional Swapdoodle video. * Akira appeared in the Super Mario Maker 2 Direct in Course World. In it, his course's name is "ジュゲムの雲でしッツゴー !" which translate to "Let's Go with Lakitu's Cloud!". Gallery HAA_0007.JPG|Akira's QR Code (created by YT12345). Male.jpg|A portrait of Adam Smith from Tomodachi Life. HNI_0028.jpg|A QR code of Adam Smith from Tomodachi Life. Badge-18-0.png|Akira's badge. Badge-41-6.png|Akira's badge (Light Green Lovers) Badge-53-0.png|Akira's badge. SMM2_Screenshot.png|'Akira' in Super Mario Maker 2 on Course World. Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|Akira with Sho, Hiromi, Mizuho, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Millie, Erick and Susie. my-nintendo.png|Akira and friends in My Nintendo. Mario-kart-wii-u_050.jpg|Akira, Irina, Enrique, and Giulia in Mario Kart 8 with racing suits. Akira SSB4.png|Akira in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. NL-Metroid Blast Artwork.png|'Akira' in Metroid Black with Marie and Mark. NL-Samus Art1.png|'Akira' in a Samus Aran Costume in artwork from Nintendo Land. HNI_0066 (1).JPG|Akira with Millie in Miitopia. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (2).jpg|Akira in Tennis with Bowen. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (6).jpg|Akira in Tennis with Ilka. Wii Sports Club Boxing Akira 15320913217941001319845.jpg IMG_20181025_112405.jpg Xiuping_and_her_grandchildren_by_robbieraeful_daklzmj-250t.jpg|Akira with Xiuping and Xixi. (Note: Xixi isn't supposed to have glasses.) 4- Expert-0.jpg IMG 1773.jpg IMG 1886.jpg IMG 2031.jpg IMG 2076.jpg IMG 2091.jpg IMG 2263.jpg IMG 2365.jpg IMG 2471.jpg IMG 2667.jpg IMG 2724.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(13).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(23).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(24).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(32).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(57).jpg Ivo, Patricia, Sakura and Akira (WSC) in Bowling.jpg IMG_20190113_180546.jpg 20190210 132124.jpg Hero_img.png|'Akira' with friends IMG_2919.jpg|Marie with Dunbar and Akira. IMG_2921.jpg|Akira with Sophia and Claudia. Mii07.png IMG_20190126_162652.jpg CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Light Green Males Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Right handed